as we dance the night away
by wolfs1999
Summary: I look into his eyes as we dance the night away. I never want this night to end. Disclaimer: I own this computer. I do not own X-Men Evolution.
1. Chapter 1

I look into his eyes as we dance the night away. The rest of the world has long faded away leaving just me and Scott dancing in each other's arms. He spins me and smiles that great smile that makes me melt inside. We mean in to kiss until we get interrupted.

"Rouge, wake up!" Kitty yells, throwing a pillow at me.

"I'm up!" I yell back, wishing that she would have at least let Scott and me kiss in my dream.

* * *

I'm more of a Romy fan, but this kept coming back, so I decided that I might as well turn it into a one-shot. I'm not very good at writing southern accents(witch is weird considering I live in the country) so, yeah. Hope you liked it, Rouge/Scott fans! R&amp;R please!


	2. Masquerade ball

I take his hand and we walk over to the dance floor. I look at his mask and I know that I recognize his eyes. I wonder if Remy knows it's me. I don't know if I prefer for him to know that it's me or for him not to know. He's wearing a tuxedo and a black mask with a playing card on it. I'm wearing a black dress with a black mask, the Queen of Hearts card that he gave me is paper clipped to the side of it.

"How's your luck going, Cherie?" He asks and I blush. I guess he knows exactly who I am. He pulls me in a but closer as the song continues. We slow dance to the song, looking into each other's eyes. I don't want this night to end. Unfortunately, that's when I wake up. I smile at the memory of that night. It was fantastic.

* * *

A/n I do not own X-Men Evolution. Sunspot101 gave me this idea.


	3. One, two, three, four

One, two, three, four.

I look into her eyes as we dance, her beautiful brown hair sculpts her face beautifully. She's a pale angel.

One, two, three, four.

Our bodies touching as we do our simple dance.

One, two, three, four.

Her smile lights up the room. I'm finding it contagious. I smile back.

One, two, three, four.

Her hazel eyes shine bright with joy. She starts giggling as we dance.

One, two, three, four.

She's a different person on the dance floor. Usually emotionless, but I've brought out the happiness She tries so hard to hide.

One, two, three, four.

"Hey, Kitty, wake up! It's time to get ready for school!"

One, two, three, four.

But that's just a dream. Oh, Rouge, I wish we could actually do our dance.

"Alright, I'm up!"

* * *

One, two, three, four.

I hold her close to me.

One, two, three, four.

The way her red hair moves as we dance makes me warm inside.

One, two, three, four.

I'm so glad she's finally mine.

One, two, three, four.

"I'm glad we're together, too," She whispers in my ear.

One, two, three, four.

I smile as we dance.

One, two, three, four.

Our dance ends with a kiss.

One, two, three, four.

"I love you, Scott."

"I love you, too, Jean."

* * *

One, two, three, four.

I laugh as we dance clumsily.

One, two, three, four.

I yelp as she steps on my tail.

One, two, three, four.

"Sorry, I guess I'm not a good dancer."

One, two, three, four.

"Don't worry about it, I can't dance either!"

One, two, three, four.

We laugh as we try to finish our dance.

One, two, three, four.

We stop because we're laughing too hard.

One, two, three, four.

"I love dancing with you, Kurt."

"I'm glad you wanted to, Amanda, but maybe we should practice more."

* * *

One, two, three, four.

I stand on her feet as we dance.

One, two, three, four.

"You're amazing. I don't know why I didn't want to dance with you before. I was stupid."

One, two, three, four.

"Don't say that. You just didn't know. It's alright. We're dancing now, aren't we?"

One, two, three, four.

"Yeah." She blushes.

One, two, three, four.

"You look cute when you blush."

One, two, three, four.

"Thanks."

One, two, three, four.

We lean in to kiss.

One, two, three, four.

"Wake up, Jamie!"

Oh, dang it! I'll dance with you for real one day, Kitty.

* * *

One, two, three, four.

My partner isn't on the dance floor!

One, two, three, four.

I made a mistake of who I came with!

One, two, three, four.

Duncan, get away from the buffet table!

One, two, three, four.

Notice me already!

One, two, three, four.

Oh, so you're going to dance with that whore?

One, two, three, four.

Tomorrow you're going to be single!

One, two, three, four.

Stop kissing that other girl!

One, two, three, four.

You'd better run the next time you see me!

One, two, three, four.

"Hey, Jean, do you want to dance?"

"Yes!" I walk off with Scott.

A/n I don't own X-men evolution. What do you guys prefer, more than one per chapter, or just one per chapter? Also, whoever wanted the kitty/Rouge dream, there you are. ^^


End file.
